


Generous Heart, Warm Bottom

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bare Bottom Spanking, Deli, Loki - Freeform, Lunch, Money, Odin - Freeform, Sandwiches, Thor - Freeform, after spanking cuddles, heimdall - Freeform, homeless people, jane foster - Freeform, parental disciplinary spamking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Sweet little teen Loki wants to help a homeless woman. In his haste to help her, he runs afoul of his father and Heimdall! Strict Thor, understanding Odin, gentle Heimdall and one adorable little bottom spanked twice!





	Generous Heart, Warm Bottom

The girl was so skinny Loki could almost see through her. She wore a pair of jeans that looked two sizes too big for her and a blouse that hung from her shoulders like a wire hanger. She had approached the 16 year old prince on the streets of Midgard, whilst his brother, Thor was visiting Jane Foster. He had been given permission by his elder brother to enjoy a movie at the cinema a few doors down from Jane’s flat in New York City and he had been on his way back, walking along with his popcorn.   
“Hey! You!” She called from the doorway she crouched in. Loki looked around but saw no one. He began to walk on when she called again. “Hey! Boy!” he turned toward the voice and she stepped out of the doorway. Loki was shocked by her appearance. He had never in his life seen any homeless person. Her appearance jabbed his heart and in his innocence he walked toward her.   
“Hello.” He said, forcing himself to smile.   
“You gonna eat that?” She said, pointing to the popcorn in his hand.   
“No. Here.” He handed the bag to her and she began to furiously cram handfuls of the stuff into her mouth. It was obvious to him that she was starving. “Miss? Would you like me to buy you some food?” he asked innocently. She stopped eating and glared at him.   
“What do you mean by that?” She asked angrily.   
“I…I didn’t mean to make you angry ma’am. I just…”   
“What? You though I was helpless?” She growled, grabbing his arm.   
“No ma’am! I’m sorry!. Please don’t be cross with me. I didn’t mean anything by it!” Loki stood still, awaiting a slap or possibly some other corrective measure from this angry girl. But her anger seemed to recede in the wake of his apologies.   
“It’s okay. I just hear that crap all the time. I can’t help I’m homeless.” She said dejectedly, releasing his arm. Loki rubbed his wrist and tried to make amends.   
“I only meant that I was hungry and I have no one to eat with. I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the Soup Place.”   
“You mean the deli?” She asked, smiling now.   
“Yes ma’am.” Loki looked at the girl with such wide eyed innocence he succeeded in charming her.   
“You are a nice boy. You’re cute too. Okay.” She took his arm in hers and they walked to the deli together. 

* * * *

“I’m worried about Loki. The movie was over an hour ago.” Jane said.   
“We should go and look for him.” Thor agreed. They left the flat and were heading toward the cinema when Jane spotted Loki in the Jewish deli, sitting at a table with a very thin girl. Thor frowned as they entered the store. As they approached the table Loki stood, greeting his big brother.   
“Thor! Jane! I’m sorry I was late. This is Melanie. She and I decided to have a bowl of soup and a sandwich. Am I in trouble?”   
Jane smiled and hugged the boy.   
“No, honey. We just got worried when we didn’t see you. Nice to meet you, Melanie.” She smiled and shook the girl’s bony hand.   
“Hello.” Thor said, smiling at the girl.   
“I’m sorry I worried you.” Loki said meekly. Suddenly the girl stood and smiled.   
“Look, I need to go now. Thanks for the food Loki. Your brother is a nice kid.” She said to Thor and Jane. She left, leaving Loki looking wistfully as she went through the door. Jane sat down at the table and pulled Thor down as well. She reached across and put her hand on Loki’s arm.   
“Loki, honey I think it’s great that you want to help her. I know you don’t understand this but…there are people like her all over New York.”   
“Yes, she told me that. She also told me that other people would get the wrong impression when they saw us eating together. I told her that you were not like other people. I said you would understand.” Loki’s sweet, innocent expression brought a sad smile to Jane’s face. She knew there was no way she would made him understand that this girl was trouble for him.   
“Let’s go back to Jane’s.” Thor interjected, smiling. Loki stood and dropped three dollar bills on the table. Jane smiled to see that he had leaned to tip.   
Back at the flat, Thor asked him how he met the girl.   
“She called to me from a doorway when I was walking back from the cinema.”   
“Called to you?” Thor asked.   
“Yes. She wanted my popcorn. I saw how skinny she was and knew she was hungry so I took her to the deli for lunch. Did I do something wrong?” Loki looked to Thor, his expressive brows arched high.   
“No, Little One. What you did was very nice. I only want you to be careful. There are those that would take advantage of you.” Jane sighed, thankful that Thor was able to explain it to his little brother.   
“Yes, I know. But she is just a hungry girl. I will probably never see her again.” Thor and Jane looked at one another, smiling.   
“You are a very special boy, Loki. I’m very proud of you.” Jane said, drawing the young prince into a hug. 

* * * *

Loki entered the observatory and walked up to Heimdall. The big sentry smiled at the boy as he came in.   
“Heimdall, can you look for someone on Midgard for me?”   
“Certainly. Whom do you seek?”   
“She’s a girl. Her name is Melanie and she’s very thin. She’s homeless. She lives on the street next to Jane’s building.” Heimdall turned his gaze out, into the Universe searching for the girl in question.   
“Can you tell me anything more about her my prince?”   
“She has brown hair and she doesn’t smell very good. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans last time I saw her.”   
“Suddenly, Heimdall smiled. I think I’ve found her. She is in the park, under a tree.”   
“Is she well?” Loki asked anxiously.   
“She seems to be fine.” Heimdall answered cryptically. Loki thanked him and left long enough to change clothes. When he returned he instructed Heimdall to put him down in her location.   
“Have you permission to do this?”   
“Of course! I am sixteen years old, Heimdall!” The big sentry reluctantly obeyed and put Loki within a city block of the park. He had brought along a pocket full of Midgardian currency with the intention of giving it to her. He struck out for the park, passing people of all types. He wondered inwardly how many of them were like him, on an alien World on a mission. He hadn’t gone very far when two, large young men stopped in front of him.  
“Who are you?” The taller of the two asked. They were both scruffy looking and spoke in a thick, Brooklyn accent.   
“I..I’m nobody.” Loki replied. It never occurred to him to be frightened. Midgard held very few real danger for him.   
“Those are some nice clothes, kid. You new around here?”   
“Yes. That is, I don’t live here. Just visiting.”   
“You got any money?” The shorter one asked, touching Loki’s hair. He pulled away defensively.   
“Yes, but it’s not for you.”   
“You’ve got a funny accent. You from England or something?” The taller one asked.   
“Erm…yes!” Loki pulled away quickly. “I have to go.” He turned to leave and the pair looked at one another. Suddenly, they jumped Loki. He was born down to the ground, taken off guard. They punched and kicked him, none of which had any ill effect on him. He jumped to his feet and swiftly dispatched the pair, leaving them groaning and bleeding on the sidewalk. Just as he was preparing to start for the park a big hand closed around his arm.   
“Loki! What are you doing here?” Thor growled, jerking his little brother around to face him.   
“Thor! I…I…erm…”   
“The girl.” Thor grumbled. He pulled his little brother along to an alley and the Bifrost swallowed them up. The minute they landed, Thor marched Loki up to Heimdall. “Apologize, Loki.”   
“I’m sorry.” Loki squeaked.   
“When father is finished with him he is all yours.” Thor told the big sentry. He jerked Loki along to the throne room and opened the door, planting a stinging swat on the teen’s little bottom, propelling him forward. “Father! I found Loki on Midgard, heading for the homeless girl I told you of. He was attacked by street thugs. I came along just in time.” Loki looked up at his father meekly. “He also lied to Heimdall to get passage to Midgard.” Loki cringed at this, knowing he was in big trouble!   
“Loki, is all this true?” Odin asked, peering down at his nervous son.   
“Yes sir.” Loki said softly.   
“Thank you, Thor. That will be all.” Thor bowed to his father and left. Odin cleared the throne room and descended the dais, looming over his downcast son. “Come with papa.” He said simply, walking Loki out the doors to his own bed chambers. He sat down and sat the boy down next to him. “Thor tells me you fed a homeless girl.” He looked down at his frightened son, smiling.   
“Yes papa. She was hungry so I fed her.” Loki looked up at his father. His expression was so downcast and timid Odin’s heart broke. He put an arm around his son.   
“That was a very sweet thing to do. You know I always approve of kindness, my son. The problem is, I think you thought to help her more, isn’t that true?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki whispered, his eyes growing glassy and wide.   
“And you lied to Heimdall to get passage to Midgard. Why didn’t you just ask me? I might have said yes.” Loki looked down and a single tear splashed on his slender thigh.   
“I was afraid you would say no.”   
“Well, here is what I think. Because you are so worried about that girl, I will find a way to give her some help. But you, young man must be punished for leaving Asgard without my permission and lying to Heimdall.”  
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Odin bent down and kissed his son’s head. He patted Loki’s thigh and tugged him over his lap. Loki had already begun to cry and the pitiful squeaks and groans stabbed The All Father’s heart. He reached around and unfastened the top button on the boy’s jeans and lowered them, along with the little boxer’s to his knees. He removed his gauntlet and patted the small, adorable rump over his knee. How he loved this little one!   
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki squeaked as he prepared for his spanking. Odin lay one hand on his narrow back and began to spank Loki’s cute little upturned bottom. It wasn’t a severe spanking but it stung and the boy yelped with every swat. His father spanked him briskly, but with gentleness and mercy. Loki could feel his father’s love even through the thunderous spanking palm. His little bottom pinked up and he squirmed as his father paddled his little sit spots. It was over fairly quickly and Loki lay sobbing over his father’s knee. He was limp and exhausted. His little bottom stung and he felt miserable and loved at the same time.   
“That’s a good boy.” Odin purred, rubbing the sore little tail. “Papa loves his little boy.” Loki’s tears dried up quickly under the soothing rubs and gentle words from his loving father. “Shhhh. It’s alright my baby. Papa loves you so. There, there. Papa will make it better.” Soon, the teen was yawning and relaxed. Odin righted his little britches and picked him up, cuddling him and cooing in his little round ear. Loki was in an almost liquid state in his father’s loving embrace. Odin laid him face down on the bed and patted his little bottom gently, sending him into a deep sleep. He looked down at the sweet, innocent, sleeping boy and kissed his soft cheek, his heart bursting with love. 

* * * *

When he awoke some two hours later, Loki decided to walk down to the Observatory and take his medicine from Heimdall. He knew he was in for another spanking but he also knew Heimdall was a gentle, kind man who loved him. Odin had taken it easy on his bottom so he knew he would survive another hiding. Heimdall greeted Loki warmly.   
“Hello my young prince.”  
“Hello sir. I’m sorry I lied to you. I am here for my spanking.” Heimdall looked down at the small teen and smiled.   
“I see.” He stepped down from the lock and put a huge hand on Loki’s back, guiding him into the ante room. Loki fetched a long, comical sigh as Heimdall sat down and drew him across his lap. The big man nearly burst out laughing at that. Loki squirmed slightly, dreading the upcoming discipline. Heimdall placed a hand on his lower back to steady him and peeled his leggings down to find a slightly pink, adorably pert little rump. He felt sorry for the boy as he lay so obediently over his lap.   
Finally, Heimdall brushed his reluctance aside and began to spank the young prince. It was a half hearted punishment, imparting a sting but not really reddening the little tail under his palm. Loki wriggled and fussed in discomfort. The big sentry knew it was for Loki’s own good but he could not seem to bring himself to cause him pain. He spanked the soft little cheeks for two or three minutes, the swats fading into firm pats. Finally, Heimdall ceased spanking the boy. Loki lay still, his breathing calm.   
“There! Have you learned your lesson Little One?’   
“Yes sir.” The teen said softly. The big man rubbed the soft little cheeks gently for a moment, then righted his britches. He lifted the boy and held him for a few minutes, patting his bottom and cuddling him. Loki melted into his embrace.   
“That’s a good boy.” Heimdall purred, standing the young prince on his feet. Loki looked up at him and Heimdall patted his head, smiling. He stepped forward and hugged the man, smiling up at him. It earned him a gentle pat on the back.   
“Thank you, Heimdall.” Loki piped as he walked out the door.   
The next day, Odin instructed Heimdall to find the girl. As he and Loki watched the sentry located her and transported an envelope full of cash to her exact location. It bore her name and a note from Loki, telling her he hoped it helped. She wept as she read it and was shocked to find over ten thousand dollars in the envelope!   
It turned out that the girl had a small daughter and she was able to rent a flat, buy some clothes and get a job. Later on, she would regain custody of the child and go on to a successful life. Loki was over the moons.


End file.
